fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180209164303/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180209174622
Then the magical royal identical twin sisters of Arendelle, Elsa and Ella turned back to the steps they went and down the hallways, passing all kinds of statues and figures. When they've finally made it to the one, last, final floor, then something caught their eyes when they saw the same, familiar name on on the bedroom door, it says Princess Anna of Aren-delle but it also says Princess Anna's bedroom much to Elsa's and Ella's complete shock but Elsa and Ella reached the end of the hall coming to a bigger door as the handle to the doors. They were about to open it but held back a bit so they knocked the door first. Elsa and Ella got the courage and opened the door and went inside of the room. When they looked inside, it shocked them because she saw that the room was nothing but a whole lot, way, far much larger than Anna's old former bedroom in Aren-delle in Norway, Europe but the larger bedroom was also nothing but a large gallery room as well. When Elsa and Ella stepped further into the room and saw that everything was neat. Curtains weren't torn at all, furnitures weren't broken at all, and most of the pottery that was in there wasn't broken at all. Elsa and Ella walked when they saw a bed that was neatly made properly and the sheets were properly made neatly as well. Then something else caught Elsa's and Ella's eyes when they saw much more memorial pictures than only just one of someone on the wall, especially colored pictures of the familiar Norwegian, European royal slender, fair skinned, light freckled, rosy cheeked, long strawberry blonde haired royal princess with turquoise blue eyes was none other than only just the royal youngest single sister of Aren-delle, the first group of pictures was that of the familiar Norwegian, European was none other than only just the youngest royal sister of Aren-delle herself in all the other European countries away from Norway, the second group of pictures was that of same familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest single sister of Aren-delle herself in six other continents other than Europe, the third group of pictures was that of the same familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest single sister herself in Asia but also in all the Asian countries, the fourth group of pictures was that of the same familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest single sister of Aren-delle in Africa but also in all the African countries, the fifth group of pictures was that of the same familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest single sister in North America but also in all the other United States of America, including her new home in California in United States Of North America, the sixth group of pictures was that of the same familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest single sister of Aren-delle in South America but also in all the South American countries, the seventh group of pictures of that of the same familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest single sister in Australia and the eighth group of pictures of that of the same familiar Norwegian, European youngest single sister of Aren-delle in Antarctica. The pictures of the same familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest single sister of Aren-delle with anybody else who was at least more of a family to Anna. Not only are there the pictures of same, familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest single sister of Aren-delle at the age, five but there are also other pictures of the same, familiar Norwegian, European royal younger sister of Arendelle over the age of six through eighteen. Plus, there were all the/other pictures of Anna's best birthdays/celebrations every year of her whole entire life, holiday celebrations every year including New Year's Day celebration, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Fourth Of July celebration, Harvest and Halloween celebration, Thanksgiving celebration, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah celebration, family, holiday traditions including pictures of Anna wearing Halloween costumes every year until the age of twelve and Anna with Christmas presents/gifts. There were other pictures of Anna herself with her dolls, including the doll version of Princess Anna of Arendelle herself, dollhouses and other toys. The pictures of Anna at the churches. The pictures of Anna at the pumpkin field during the autumn fall. The pictures of the same, familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Arendelle with anybody else who was at least like a real family to her. The pictures of the same, familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest single sister of Arendelle during the special occasions. The pictures of the same, familiar Norwegian, European royal youngest single sister of Arendelle during their times in the North American mansion in California in USA instead of the royal Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle. They were one of the happiest memories of Anna's whole entire life. Everything else Elsa and Ella saw that shocked them was all the/other colored pictures of their other, little, younger, youngest single sister, Anna. Elsa and Ella gasped in shock as neither of them could believe what they've just seen so far at all until Elsa and Ella shook their heads in refusal and denial because neither of them could easily bear the thought of losing their other sister, Anna again like they almost did. "Anna?" Elsa asked in shock. "This is Anna's current bedroom now?" Ella also asked in shock too. "Anna lives here now? Anna grew up to be less isolated here away from Arendelle without us? Anna doesn't live in Aren-delle anymore? I can't believe Anna lives here for now! I can't believe Anna grew up to be less isolated here away from Arendelle!" "I can't believe Anna lives here now either!" "Anna has been traveling around the world? Anna has been going on so many adventures? No that's impossible!" "So many pictures of our other, youngest, baby sister, Anna in other different countries and continents but worse, no pictures of neither of us at all?" "She doesn't belong here, does she? She belongs down in Aren-delle in Norway, Europe with us, doesn't she, Ella? Aren-delle's Anna's home too, isn't it? Not just ours. No way Anna went on so many adventures even without us around all the time! No way Anna would travel around the world so much either! I never knew Anna traveled around the world nor went on so many adventures! I still can't even believe it. All we're hoping is Anna's fully aware that there's a lot of danger out in the real world when or if only she's not in Aren-delle nor in Norway nor Europe because neither of us can bear to lose her again. We've already almost lost her. Anna still needs us and we still need her too. Oh Ella!" Elsa sobbed softly as she hugged her twin sister, Ella but she also sobbed on Ella's shoulder too. Ella comforted her sobbing twin sister, Elsa but she also missed Anna too. "How are we going to explain this to our parents if we leave Anna's "bedroom"?" Elsa asked Ella. "I don't know." Much to the twins, Elsa's and Ella's and their parents' surprise, it was none other than other, single, youngest, baby sister, eighteen year old Princess Anna of Arendelle! "Anna?" Elsa and Ella said in shock. Olaf looked at Anna in despair and said, "Anna……but why?" Neither of the twins, Elsa nor Ella nor their parents could believe their eyes at all! Princess Anna of Arendelle was anything else more than only just a royal, Norwegian, European summer princess of Arendelle! Princess Anna of Arendelle was distraught about having her big, older twin sisters and parents find her. It was a very awkward scene. "What are you doing here, Anna?" asked Ella. "I grew up to be less isolated away from Arendelle without you just fine." said Anna informatively, "I was already in yours and Elsa's shadows." "No, Anna, you're not in my shadow!" Ella shook her head. "And you're not in my shadow either." Elsa added. "Why didn't you tell us where you were?" asked the king of Arendelle as he was partially upset to find out Anna grew up to be less isolated away anywhere else from Arendelle without her own family. "We were worried sick about you, Anna!" The queen of Arendelle added. "I didn't want to tell you because you would've stopped me!" said Anna defensively. "Well, I think you've done enough, Anna." said the king of Arendelle. "You're coming home with us because everyone else's worried sick about you!" "We've been looking all over for you!" Elsa added. "Anna, you're not in any strange, dangerous places, are you?! You've still got a lot things you have in Arendelle like your sisters, Elsa and Ella!" "I already have a lot of things here away from Arendelle." Anna said stubbornly. "Anna, have you seen the strangers here?" the king asked sternly in a irritated tone. "Most of them aren't as good as they seem to be! They could turn out ot be bad and use you! Do you know why? Because, they could be bad influences! Anna, this is the path you're going down!" "Neither of you nor your favorite twin daughters were there for me when I grew up to be less isolated in a different home away from Arendelle." Anna said. The queen of Arendelle looked at Anna and said calmly. "Anna, listen to me, I know you think you're able to handle anything, but you're not. There's a lot of danger out in this world. You're another princess of Arendelle like your sisters, Elsa and Ella. You still have your whole life in Arendelle. Can't believe you grew up here away from Arendelle without us... but, you could've grown up in Arendelle." The king of Arendelle just glared at his other, youngest, single daughter, Anna unreponsively. "Anna, you have to come home. Everyone in Arendelle is worried." "Anna, please come back home to Arendelle, we need you!" Elsa desperately pleaded as she begged her other, little, younger, youngest baby single sister, Anna to come back home to Arendelle with her, her twin, Ella and their parents.